


Ra Ne Var E'lu

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Confession, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, Dragon Age Prompt, Elves, Elvhen, F/M, Fluff, Shapeshifting, Solavellan, Solavellan Fluff, a surprise kiss, solas x lavellan - Freeform, solasmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulenera Lavellan confronts Solas after he confesses that he loves her.<br/>(Dragon Age Prompt: A Whisper/A Confession/A Surprise Kiss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ra Ne Var E'lu

**Author's Note:**

> the elvhen is a very rough translation--I tried my best but it's probably inaccurate!

“How well can you keep a secret?” Called a soft, lilting voice.  


Solas could recognize it anywhere for it had become so ingrained in his mind, the voice belonged to Sulenera. No one else quite had a voice quite like hers, melodic and entrancing. Often, he would hear her singing in the fade while she dreamt and was drawn to her dreams.  


He abruptly straightened. He had been leaning over his desk with his palms pressed onto the polished wood, so absorbed in a shard fragment their party had collected during their last visit to the Western Approach that he did not notice her enter the rotunda. Sulenera was leaning against the scaffolding he used to paint his murals, her gaze intense as she watched him react to her unexpected appearance. She was almost too good at being inconspicuous-but when she demanded attention she was unafraid to let her presence be known.  


She shifted her weight as she pushed off the wooden structure and sauntered over to where he was standing. Her walk was graceful and calculated. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned to watch her close the distance between them, his breath hitched, caught in his throat. He had only seen her a few short hours ago, on the balcony in her quarters where he impulsively declared his feelings for her- albeit in Elvhen. He wasn’t sure just how much knowledge of the language she had acquired, so he left before he could give her time to figure it out, let alone react. It had not taken her long to recover though, and he had heard her light footfalls echoing down the stairs behind him. She had nearly caught up with him in the great hall but she was intercepted by frazzled Josephine, allowing him to slip away. The memories of his confession now returning fresh in his mind brought a light flush to his ears, but he kept his composure.  


“Well indeed, I have kept many secrets to myself, save for the seldom few I have confided in you. Why do you ask? Is there something you wish to share, Sulenera?”  


He returned the banter in the same rhapsodic manner that she had posed the question. He was intrigued by her inquiry, nerves beginning to knot in his abdomen, unsure of what she was getting at.  


Her head cocked to the side with her honey blonde hair spilling over her left shoulder, peering up at him with her piercing sea green eyes as a coy smile played at her lips. She leaned in suddenly, the proximity taking him by surprise when her lips grazed his ear ever so delicately. He reflexively grabbed her waist drawing her in closer, while she reacted by looping a slender arm loosely around his neck, placing her other hand on his forearm. He became hyperaware of the fact that they were hardly alone. There were several Inquisition agents strolling about the library and scouts loitering the keep several floors above, not to mention Dorian reading and muttering to himself in his alcove. People were bound to start noticing but none of this seemed to matter to the younger elf at the moment.  


He felt her lips curl into that crooked smile that he had grown so fond of, her breath danced against his cheek as she whispered,  


“Ma tel’ane sashsa sa ehn an’sila dirtha sulosan Elvhen, Solas. Ra ne var e’lu. ”  


She tilted her head back slightly so as to look at his face before continuing. Her heart began beating in an erratic cadence in her chest as the words fell from her lips before she lost her nerve.  


“Ar lath ma vhenan. On nydha, son era”  


She quickly pressed a gentle kiss to his lips sending a wave of warmth throughout her entire body, and she knew he felt it too in his body language. It was a mere shadow of the kisses they shared earlier on her balcony but in this moment she was going for shock value with this small display of public affection. She broke the kiss promptly before anyone who might have been watching their exchange could have noticed. As she pulled away, she saw a mixture of shock and pride spread across his features. He reached out to draw her back in but it was too late-within that second of hesitation she had shapeshifted into a beautiful skylark. Solas watched in quiet admiration as Sulenera soared around the rotunda, exiting through the open windows of the keep above, into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen Translations:
> 
> “Ma tel’ane sashsa sa ehn an’sila dirtha Elvhen, Solas”-You are not the only one who can speak Elvhen, Solas (this one I kinda made up) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> “Ra ne var e’lu”- it will be our secret  
> “Ar lath ma, vhenan”- I love you, my heart  
> “On nydha, son era”- Goodnight, sleep well


End file.
